Leaving Vegas
by GSRGeeklover
Summary: The classic thing.. Sara leaves Vegas.. Grissom goes nuts! :P R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine..**

**A/N: This is the story with the poem in it! Please give me some feedback:D and thnx for Mia-sara for beta-ing me! Thank you, hun! I wouldn't know what I should do without you.. **

Chapter 1

She was sick of it! He was ignoring her. She wasn't crazy. She didn't imagine all those signs he was giving her in the past. And now it was just like all of that never happened!She was really sick of it! She was going to leave Vegas.. How hard it would be. She was definitely leaving Vegas!

Now it was a week later and she was standing in his office doorway, only to see an empty chair in his office. She had known that he wasn't there. She'd actually counted on it, so she could leave something on his desk…a poem she once wrote for him.When she walked inside, she left two envelopes on his office - one with "Grissom" on it, and one with "Grissom, Warrick, Catherine, Greg and Nick" on it.When she walked out of his office, Greg spotted her.

He called to her, 'Hey Sara, snooping around in the boss' office? '

"Nah, only leaving a case file there. I'm going home now."

"Ok, I'll see ya next shift.. '

"Um…yeah. Bye '

She walked out of the building. She was going home to pack her suitcases and leave.

XXXX

When Grissom arrived in his office, he immediately spotted the two envelopes on his desk.

He walked towards them, picking up the one with just his name on. He opened it, sat down in his chair and read the letter that was inside.

_Dear Grissom, _

_I'm leaving Vegas tonight. This one is only for you because well, you must have noticed something more between us then only friendship. A while ago I wrote this poem and I thought…well, the poem says everything. There's also a form in here that explain about my resignation etc._

_I will never forget you._

_With love, _

_S._

_Maybe_

_Could it? Maybe._

_Or am I just imagining things_

_Maybe I'm just over-reacting_

_Or maybe I'm just crazy_

_But could it be that I'm, maybe, _

_Falling in love with you?_

_My mind keeps wondering towards you_

_Maybe it was the way you flirted_

_Or maybe it was because you made me feel special_

_But maybe you didn't mean it that way…_

_Or did you?_

_The last day we were together_

_I hoped that you felt the same way_

_That you would let me know_

_But nothing happened._

_And I wonder_

_Maybe you just weren't interested _

_And I imagined all the signs you gave me._

_Maybe I'll see you never again_

_But maybe in another time _

_In another place we'll be together._

_Maybe that's the way it should be._

_Maybe._

Grissom was shocked after he readed it.

"_She's leaving Vegas…because of me? Because…I…No, I didn't want to hurt her…and she's never coming back…I can't."_

He didn't know what to do. She was really gone now.. She would be on the plane, leaving Vegas…there was nothing he could do.. Nothing..

He picked the second envelope up.. He hoped that there would be something in it that it would say it was all a joke.. He opend it and began to read again.. Tears visible in his eyes..

_Hey,_

_I guess you got this envelope from Grissom. I just want to tell you that I'm leaving Vegas tonight. I will miss you guys so much. You were there for me whenever I needed it. There was always someone to cheer me up. _

_Don't try to contact me, that just makes it too difficult. I love you all, and I will never forget you guys!_

_  
With love,_

_Sara _

After he had read the second letter, Catherine walked inside his office, asking why he was late with handing out the assignments. She saw the tears in his eyes and she had also noticed that Sara wasn't in the break-room. She took a seat and spoke softly.

"What happened to her, Gil?"

"She's leaving Vegas…tonight. Because of me…" he said through all the tears that were running down his face.

Before Catherine could say anything, he asked her if she could hand out the assignments and give the second envelope to the guys. With that, he walked out of his office without looking back, straight out of the building, ready to go home and cry his broken heart out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: see first chapter**

**A/N: Another chapter.. and again a huge thank you to Mia-Sara for beta-ing me.. Your the best! **

**Chapter 2**

Sara was standing in her home, looking around her living room. There was her whole life in a few boxes. She was really doing this now. Only to get away from Grissom…Maybe he would tell her that she didn't have to go…because he loved her.

_No don't think that, that is _not_ going to happen…he doesn't love you._

She walked out towards the cab that was now standing before her home. She turned around one last time and looked back up at what had been her life for so many years. Then she got into the cab, driving away from towards the airport.

XXX

Grissom was sat crying, his head in his hands, in his townhouse. He never thought he would cry over the women he loved. He really had to get her back…maybe…he picked up the phone and put it down again. He couldn't speak to her now. He wouldn't be _able_ to speak.

He picked up his cellphone and began to type a text message.

XXX

Sara was waiting by the gate, ready to board her plane. Suddenly she jumped. Her cell phone buzzed against her hip and she picked it up, hoping it wouldn't be Grissom or somebody else for that matter. She couldn't deal with that right now. She was only just hanging on to her resolve by a thread.

_NEW TEXT-MESSAGE: _

_Honey, what are you doing to me? Please don't leave on that plane._

_Please come back…I can't be without you._

_G._

What the hell was this? She thought. This couldn't be happening…it would probably be just another trick to make her stay. She wasn't staying, not again. She couldn't allow him to hurt her again, couldn't give him that chance when her heart was so thoroughly broken already at his hands.

XXX

Grissom was startled, his cell phone was buzzing on his table and was falling now on the floor. He picked it up.

_NEW TEXT MESSAGE:_

_Gil, please don't do this. I'm going to leave in a few minutes._

_I can't stay. You'll hurt me again._

_S._

He wasn't going to hurt her. Never again he was going to hurt her. He wanted to tell her that, to look her in the eyes and tell her just how much he loved her.

He had to see her, but he was too late. In just a few minutes she would be on the plane, flying so far away from him. He had to stop her somehow.

* * *

**So tell me what you guys think? I love feedback.. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: see first chapter**

**A/N: Ok this is a very short one.. I'm almost done with writing chapter 4 and that one is a bit longer than this one so.. :D And once again a huge thank you to Mia-Sara.! You Rock:D **

**Chapter 3**

Grissom was driving like a madman. He had to get to the airport. Why hadn't he thought of that before? What a fool he had been! He picked up his cellphone and began to dial Sara's number.

XXX

Sara was sitting on the plane when her cell phone rang. She picked it up without looking on the screen to see who was calling…she knew who it would be.

"Sidle."

"Sara…" Grissom began.. He had to say something but he was at a loss for words. _C'mon Gil say something!_

"I love you."

When Sara heard this she stayed quiet. What? He loved her, and he was telling her this now?

She came to reality when she heard his voice again.

"Sara, are you still there?"

"Yeah…but Gil, you…what?" She couldn't form a whole sentence.

"I love you," he repeated.

"Why are you telling me this now? I'm on the plane, ready to leave!"

"Sara, please get off the plane, I'm begging you. I'll do anything-'

"I-I'll meet you in the airport."

* * *

**So what ya think? just hit that small button and give me some feedback:D **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to post this.. I wrote it awhile ago, but I just couldn't find the time to put it here.. so,,Anyway, a thank you to the ones who read my story and reviewed! and the ones who didn't review also a thank you for just reading my shit:P and a thank you to Ilse who beta-d this for me.. :D Love ya!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.. but I was a good girl this year,, so maybe I'll get them from Santa! **

* * *

Chapter 4 

Why was she doing this? Why did she get off that plane for him.. it only took a matter of time before he was going to hurt her again.. Why did she do that?

_Because he said he loves you.. _

But was that even true? Wasn't that just thing to let her stay .. because the lab needed her?

She didn't know.. the only thing she could do at the moment was to wait for him..

XXX

What would he say to her? The only thing he always wanted to say to her was that he loved her but.. would she believe him?

He had hurt her so many times without even knowing it.. If he could do it all over again.. he would do it right this time.. he would of accepted her dinner-invitation..

He has now a second chance and he wasn't going to ruin it!

He was now at the airport.. getting out of his car ready to go inside.. when he was inside he immediately spotted Sara.. sitting on a chair..waiting for him..

XXX

She thought if she would sit near the entrance then she would immediately spot him.. and so she did..

He came in, and she saw that he was looking straight at her.. He walked in and her heart was beating faster and faster by the minute..

She stood up and walked towards him.. When they had finally met each other in the middle.. He hugged her.. She didn't expect that.. and she also didn't expect the kiss that came after that.. She froze.. When he felt her froze he stopped... He looked at her with happiness and relief.. relief that she wasn't on that plane.. and happy because she was there.. right in front of him..

'Gil, I .. now.. you .. this is confusing!, first you ignore me for months and then when I try to go away.. you do something like this.. How do I know it isn't just a trick to let me stay? How do I know that? '

He kissed her again..

'Is this enough prove for you? '

How much she loved his kisses.. how much she loved his touch.. it wasn't enough.. she didn't have the prove that he wouldn't hurt her again..

'no..'she whispered..

'What did you just say?'said a shocked Gil.

'No'she said this time a little louder.

She saw the hurt in his eyes and she couldn't take it..

She had to escape from those eyes.. so she ran.. ran away of him..

* * *

**Click on that little button under here and review!! Please?:) ;P **


End file.
